Not Easily Broken
by Kristenaaaa
Summary: A person standing alone can be attacked and defeated, but two can stand back-to-back and conquer. Three are even better, for a triple-braided cord is not easily broken. CxT Please R&R!
1. New Beginnings

Not Easily Broken

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's High School Musical**

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

* * *

"That's the last of them." Chad said placing the last box on the ground of his new home with Taylor.

"So how does it feel?" Troy asked his best friend

"It feels great man, I've never owned anything before. It's nice."

"That's great man, I'm happy for you two; I truly am."

"Thanks Hoops."

"Chad, what room do you want to start unpacking?" Taylor asked with her older sister, Andrea close behind her.

"Um, start with the bedroom and the bathroom. Troy and I can unpack the kitchen and the living room."

"Alright that's fine oh and I'm calling Claire to help us."

"OK." Chad feigned his smile until Taylor and Andrea went back upstairs.

"Hoops I can't stand Tay's sisters."

"I'm sure they're not that bad."

"They always treat me like I'm some idiot basketball jock. It's like they think she's too good for me."

"That's everyone man; Gabs' mom didn't like me."

"I guess so, now let's get this kitchen unpacked."

Chad and Troy were done unpacking the kitchen and had just started unpacking the living room when there was a knock at the door. Chad was about to answer when he saw Taylor run down the stairs.

"I got it!" Taylor opened the door and squealed happily when she was her little sister.

"Claire!"

"Hey sister!" The two sisters shared a loving hug before Claire walked inside."

"Oh Taylor, when Mommy said you bought a house I was thinking it was going to be…bigger."

"It is big, it's two levels. We didn't buy a six bedroom mansion." Taylor frowned "Actually I didn't buy it, Chad did. Our deal is he handles the mortgage and we split the bills."

"He's making you pay?" Claire whispered

"I offered, besides that's the least he would let me do. He didn't want me to pay for anything."

"Mhmm, I guess so."

"Hello Claire."

"Oh Chad, so nice to see you."

"Same here."

"Come on Andrea and I need your help in the bathroom."

"Hoops you see what I mean. That big apple head ass bitch was talking shit about me in my own place."

"It'll get better they're just being sisters. I promise you it'll get better."

"Yeah I hope so."

* * *

Later on in the day Chad and Troy finished unpacking the kitchen and Taylor and her sisters were done with the bedroom and the bathroom.

Chad walked to the bedroom to see Taylor sitting on the bed and Andrea and Claire in the bathroom. Chad laid down on the bed and place his head in Taylor's lap.

"Is Troy gone?"

"Yeah he left he has to get up early tomorrow."

"What do you want to do for dinner babe?"

"I was thinking about ordering some take-out."

"From that Chinese place down the street."

"Yeah…"

"Taylor you know you shouldn't eat there. Chinese food just goes to your hips." Andrea said from the closet

"Yeah and you need to make sure you can fit in your dress for Opeymei's wedding."

"Well you aren't eating it and we don't have any food right now." Taylor rolled her eyes at her sisters before turning her attention back to Chad, "Baby can you go pick up some dinner?"

"Sure babe, you want your usual?"

"Please Chad."

"Alright, I'll be back." The couple shared a quick kiss before Chad was off to pick up the food.

"Taylor, we want to ask you a question." Andrea and Claire sat down on the bed with Taylor both of them wearing serious a face expression

"What's up?"

"We just want to know, how long are you planning to stay with Chad."

"For as long as I want."

"So you're serious about this relationship?"

"Why wouldn't I Claire? I love him and he loves me. Hopefully we can get married one day."

"You can't be serious Taylor? You guys have been together for six years and he still hasn't popped the question."

"And what does that mean Andrea? Two of those years we were in high school and the other four we were in college? Did you really think he would propose to me graduation day?"

"We just think you can do better. Like what about that guy Mommy introduced you to?"

"Adam? I'm sorry no."

"But he's a Ghanian! You know how much Mommy wants us to marry a Ghanian." Claire reasoned

"I don't want to marry Ghanian."

"Ama!" Andrea said using Taylor's African name

"Ekua!" Taylor frowned using Andrea's African name.

" _Ama_ you are going to ruin your life if you stay with Chad."

"If you don't like it _Ekua_ then you can leave. This is the last time we are having this discussion." Andrea sighed heavily

"You know what fine, but don't call me when Chad doesn't marry you. I know guys like him and they just gonna sleep with you until they find a new one."

"You know what get the hell out Andrea!"

"Gladly." Andrea grabbed her purse and stormed out."

"Um, Taylor we just want you to be—"

"Claire can you leave too I need some time to think."

"Oh okay, see at the wedding rehearsal."

"You can let yourself out." Claire sighed as she grabbed her things and left.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Taylor couldn't get what Andrea said out of her mind. Taylor had been thinking about marriage since her Junior year of college. Come to think of it Taylor's never heard Chad mention marriage or even having a family. If it was up to Taylor, Chad would've proposed to her at her graduation. They would buy a house and then two years later she would be pregnant with their first child. But, life doesn't always work out the way you want it to. Taylor was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the front door open.

"Tay, I got the food!"

"I'll be down in a sec babe."

* * *

Chad noticed that something was wrong with Taylor. Throughout dinner she didn't really talk much and barely ate her food. Taylor was in the bathroom brushing and he figured this would be the perfect time to talk.

"Tay!"

"Hm?" Taylor mumbled

"You okay?"

"Uh huh."

"You sure?"

"Mhmm"

"I noticed that you really didn't eat dinner." Taylor walked out of the bathroom.

"I just wasn't that hungry."

"Oh okay." Taylor got into the bed and snuggled up to Chad.

"Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about marriage?"

"Marriage?"

"Yeah."

"Well probably not for another two to three years."

"Two to three years?"

"Yeah, I want to have some fun you know, hang out with my boys, and travel with you before I settle down and start a family."

"Chad, I don't want to wait that long. We just bought a house together, we split the bills, and we have sex on the regular. Why not get married?"

"Taylor, I'm just not ready."

"But I am! I don't want to sit and wait forever. We've been together for almost six years now Chad."

"Things are good Tay, I don't want to ruin things with marriage. I saw the way my parents' marriage ended and all of my aunts are divorced. I don't want to put us through that especially if we have kids."

"You get where I'm coming from?" Taylor didn't understand Chad's reasoning but she didn't want to start an argument.

"Yup."

"Good we're on the same page." Chad kissed Taylor's cheek before laying down. Taylor scoffed and rolled her eyes before laying down herself.

"Goodnight Tay."

"Night."

"I love you Tay."

"Love you too."


	2. Confessions

Chapter 2: Confessions

Taylor was sitting in the bathroom waiting for the result of her test. She was about a month late on her period. Taylor has never been late, ever. So of course she took a test. Taylor looked at her phone and saw there was 30 seconds left on the timer. 30 seconds before her life will either change or stay the same.

"Taylor! Are you ready?"

"In a minute!" The timer went off and Taylor took a deep breath she picked up the pregnancy test and looked at her results. She then grabbed the box.

"Two lines if positive, one line if negative." Taylor mumbled to herself. Taylor sighed heavily before putting the test in the box and placing it under the sink.

Taylor walked down stairs and saw Chad in the kitchen seasoning the hamburgers and turkey burgers. Today her and Chad were hosting a house warming party for their family and close friends.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Babe maybe you should relax."

"I would love to but—" Taylor was cut off when Chad started to feel her forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"I heard you throwing up this morning. I wanted see if you have a fever." Taylor smiled softly as she pushed Chad's hand away.

"I'm fine Chad really." Chad didn't believe her just as he was about to press it when the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell." Taylor joked, she gave Chad a quick peck on the lips. "I'm fine."

"Okay." The doorbell rang once again.

"I'll get it." Taylor walked to the front door and opened it. She was met with Troy and Gabriella who looked like they were both pretty annoyed with one another.

"Hey Taylor."

"Hey guys, come in please." Taylor let Troy and Gabriella inside before closing the door.

"Is Chad here?"

"Yeah he's in the kitchen." Troy quickly brushed past the women and went straight to the kitchen.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, Troy and I just had a little fight on the way here."

"Aw, I'm so sorry honey."

"No, it's okay Tay. I'm here to help."

"Actually, I really need your help with this one thing."

* * *

"Holy shit, you're pregnant?"

"Yes." Taylor sighed as she sat on her bed.

"Why aren't you excited? When are you going to tell Chad?"

"I'm not going to."

"What? Why the hell not?"

"Chad's not even ready for marriage let alone kids. I don't know what to do."

"Oh I'm so sorry Taylor, but don't you guys use protection."

"I'm on the pill Gabi. We already talked about kids and he knows how I feel about this and…Oh my gosh he's gonna think I stopped taking my pill on purpose."

"Taylor, you need to calm down and breathe. One way or anothet you have to tell Chad."

"Tell me what?" Gabriella and Taylor tuned around to see Chad standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Um, Gabi can you go start the plantains for me."

"Sure." Gabriella left the room

"What do you need to tell me?"

"Um…my family isn't coming. Not anymore, Andrea convinced them not to come and after fight we had I think it's for the best."

"It's okay, at least we'll have more food. You Aunt Nikki is the Queen of taking home five to go plates."

"Yeah."

"Hey, we'll still have a great time my mom is coming and our friends will be here. It's okay, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Alright let's go back down before Hurricane Troyella destroy our house."

"You are so wrong." Taylor laughed

"I know but I'm right."

* * *

"Shit!"

"I asked you if you were sure that you wanted to make the plantains."

"Hey, I'm Mexican fried food doesn't scare me. That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"Well I'm African—"

"Half!" Gabriella smirked

"Okay smart ass," Gabriella giggled "What I was trying to say was that only Africans know how to make plantains so move."

"Fine, what can I do?"

"You can…" Taylor was interrupted by the doorbell, "You can get the door for me?"

"Sure." Gabriella went to go answer the door. As Taylor was frying the plantains she noticed she was feeling a little dizzy but she brushed it off she figured it was because of the heat from the stove.

"Look who I found lying on the side of road." Gabriella teased

"Okay, okay Gabi." Said Jeremy, a friend of Chad from high school he played basketball with Chad and Troy and he went to college with Chad and the two played basketball all four years.

"Hey Jerm." Taylor hugged Jeremy.

"Hey Tay." Jeremy tickled Taylor's neck knowing that she hates.

"Jerm! Stop it! If you don't leave me alone. I will burn you with this grease. Don't play with me."

"Aight, aight. Where's Chad?"

"Out back, where's Simone?"

"She's getting Jackson and Sophie out of the car."

"And you didn't help her?"

"No he didn't." Simone entered the kitchen smirking. She was holding two baby carriers and lugging two diaper bags.

"Jerm, go help your fiancée!" Gabi playfully slapped Jeremy on the shoulder.

"No, no I don't need his help anymore." Simone huffed she gently placed the carriers on the floor. "Gabi, you mind getting Jackson?"

"Of course I don't, I'll do anything to get my hands on these little cuties."

"I'll go see if Chad needs any help."

"Okay babe." Simone and Jeremy shared a quick kiss before Chad walked out the patio. Taylor watched as Simone interacted with her baby. She couldn't help but think about the baby she's pregnant with now. Taylor was pulled out of her thoughts when Jackson started to fuss.

"I think someone's hungry." Jackson started to turn his head toward Gabriella's chest, "I don't have any milk for you Jacks." Gabriella cooed

"Alright, give me Jacks and I give you Sophie." Gabriella and Simone gently switched the babies.

"Okay, greedy boy I'm coming."

"Simone, are you guys still living with your parents?"

"Ugh yes, the house isn't done yet and it's taking longer than expected."

"When do you think you'll be able to move in?" Gabriella asked

"Looking at we have to do, probably not for another month."

"Oh wow, that's a long time."

"Okay ladies the meats are almost done, my mom's not coming anymore so we can go ahead and eat."

"Alright, let's all say grace." Taylor said and everyone joined hands. "Head bowed, eyes closed"

* * *

Taylor and Chad's housewarming was going great, a couple of Chad's friends from college came by as well. Everyone was having a good time even Troy and Gabriella.

Taylor was in the kitchen cleaning up some of the dishes when Chad wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"You haven't touched your food all day and I know you didn't eat this morning."

"I had some of that Puff Puff I made the other day."

"Babe you need to eat."

"I'm actually ok, all of this food is making me sick." Chad raised an eyebrow. Taylor has never turned down food.

"Babe are you sure you're ok?"

"I said I'm fine Chad!" Taylor snapped

"OK." Taylor sighed heavily she didn't meant to snap at Chad like that

"Chad I'm sorry I didn't…"

"No, no it's ok." Chad kissed Taylor's cheek lovingly before stepping back.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I'm just gonna take this dessert out in a few."

"Okay babe." Chad walked back outside. Taylor smiled weakly and she picked up the cake and started to walk outside while she was making her way to the backyard she felt kind of dizzy maybe she got up too fast. She just shrugged the feeling off.

As Chad was watching Taylor walk outside, he noticed that she was almost stumbling. He got up and started to make his way toward and that's when he saw her getting ready to fall.

Taylor was feeling worse than ever, it seemed like it was spinning. She could barely keep herself up and that's when she felt lightheaded and everything went black.

Chad had just caught Taylor before she hit the ground, he gently laid her down. Everyone started to surround the two of them.

"What's wrong with her?" Simone asked

"I don't know, she hasn't been eating all day. Someone Call 911!"

* * *

Chad was sitting in the waiting room of the ER when Taylor's parents, Matthew and Faustina, who are doctors at the hospital Taylor was taken to, quickly approached Chad.

"What happened?" Matthew demanded

"Mr. McKessie, I don't know she did eat anything all day she said she was nauseous."

"Leave it to you Chad. My daughter passed out because of you."

"I told her to eat something but she wouldn't listen to me. You and I both know Taylor is stubborn."

"I know she shouldn't have moved in with you."

"Hey about we all just calm down and wait for the doctor to tell us what's wrong with Taylor." Faustina reasoned

"I'm looking for the family of Taylor McKessie." Taylor's parents and Chad all walked over to the doctor.

"Hello Dr. Knight."

"Dr. McKessie, Dr. Owusu, your daughter is just fine just a little bit dehydrated and a slight fever. We're going to keep her overnight until her fever goes down." Dr. Knight smiled

"When can we see her?" Faustina asked

"Dr. Owusu, she's only requesting to see Mr. Danforth right now. But tomorrow you guys can definitely see her. You guys have a great evening." Dr. Knight said before walking away.

"Chad, if Taylor hadn't moved in with you…"

"With all due respect Mr. McKessie this could've happened even if Taylor didn't move in with me."

"Listen here you son of a bitch—"

"NO! You listen to me!"

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Faustina said loudly "Matthew, go get the car please. I'm tired and I'm ready to go."

"We need to see Taylor first."

"Dr. Knight said she only wants to see Chad right now. We'll see her in the morning."

"Fine."

"Ms. Owusu—"

"I didn't do it for you, I did it because I was tired of hearing you two go back and forth. If you hurt my daughter Chad you will regret it." With that Faustina walked away.

* * *

Chad started walking down the hall was looking for Taylor's room when he finally stumbled upon room 2134. He stood in the doorway for a few seconds and was watching Taylor biting her nails something she only did when she was nervous.

"Hey." Taylor jumped when she heard Chad.

"Hi baby." Chad walked inside the room and sat on the bed next to Taylor.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm good." Chad noticed that Taylor was avoiding eye contact with him and knew that something wasn't right.

"Taylor, look at me." Chad grabbed Taylor's face and gently turned it to face him. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Tay, I can never be mad at you." Taylor sniffled and held back her tears and she prepared to finally tell Chad her secret.

"Chad I'm pregnant." Taylor cried

"Pregnant?"

"Yes, the doctor said I'm about eight weeks." Taylor sobbed into her hands as Chad was trying to process this new information.

"Chad I'm so sorry. I was taking my pill and I don't know how this happened—"

"Marry me."


	3. Stray Dogs

Chapter 3: Stray Dogs

"What did you say?"

"Marry me."

"Chad, this is so sudden."

"Look, I love you and I know I want to be with you. So let's so go ahead and do it."

"But you said—"

"I don't want to raise this baby, not as husband and wife. So marry me." Taylor smiled widely

"Yes, yes I'll marry you."

"You'll marry me?"

"Yes of course." Chad and Taylor shared a loving kiss.

"We're getting married."

"And we're having a baby. What do you think we'll have?"

"Chad, I'm barely a month."

"I know I'm so excited, I hope we have a girl."

"Really? I always thought you would want to have a boy."

"I do, but I wouldn't mind a little princess I can spoil."

"We are not spoiling our child or children."

"Children?"

"We could have twins, my aunt and mom are twins."

"Twins?"

"It could happen."

"Well how about we get through the next month before we start talking about twins." Taylor giggled softly

"You should get some rest."

"Can you stay?"

"I would love to but I don't think the nurses would like it too much if they come in here with me in the bed with you."

"You could sleep in the pull-out chair."

"I would love to, but…"

"Please babe." Taylor gave him puppy dog eyes, and he couldn't resist.

"Ok, pass me a blanket and a pillow." Taylor beamed as she handed Chad one of her pillows and her blanket. Chad got situated in the pullout chair before turning off the light.

"Goodnight Tay."

"Goodnight Chad, I love you."

"I love you too."

Chad woke up the next day with a horrible backache. He looked over and saw Taylor still sleeping peacefully. Chad smirked softly as he got up, he looked at the time on the clock and it read 5:30. He had little more than an hour to make to East High. He kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

"She's what?"

"Pregnant man. I'm gonna be a Daddy." Chad said to Troy. Troy stopped by the school to help Chad teach the P.E. classes today.

"Are you guys sure you're ready for this?"

"Oh yeah we are beyond ready, we're getting married."

"What?!"

"Yeah, hold that thought. Alright, freshman P.E. before we start anything I want you to jog five laps around the gym and when you're done do the exercises that are assigned to you on the wall by the locker rooms. Alright, go." Chad blew his whistle and walked back over to Troy.

"Chad, you're my friend and all I just want to make sure you're absolutely sure you want to do this."

"I love Taylor man, I don't want to spend another day without her. I know what I'm doing."

"I'm just saying, you guys just bought a new place and now you're having a baby and getting married and it hasn't even been two weeks."

"We've been dating for six years though, I think we're ready."

"Alright, well whatever you do I'm right behind you 110% percent."

"Good, because you're one of my groomsmen."

"I'm not you're best man."

"You already know who my best man is gonna be."

"Oh please tell me it's not…"

* * *

"What the fuck Chad?"

"Come on Dani, what's the problem?"

"Your girlfriend's pregnant and now you're getting married."

"Yes, and I want you to be my best man."

"First of all negro, I'm not a man asshole."

"I know that and I know you and Taylor don't really get along so I want you to stand beside me."

"Fine."

"Thanks, Dani."

"Whatever, have you talked to Daddy?"

"No." Danielle, or Dani as she likes to be called, is Chad's oldest half-sibling. Dani and Chad were extremely close despite the huge age difference of ten years but that didn't stop the two siblings from growing a bond.

"Chad, you should talk to him once in a while. He gets lonely.

"Whatever we had two different dads growing up."

"Oh gosh Chad, this again? Chad look he cheated on your mom, not you."

"Dani, that's not the only thing."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing just forget I ever said anything about it."

"Fine, you don't have to tell me twice."

"Whatever, so when do you want to get fitted for your tux?"

"Chad, I'm not playing with you. Pull that shit again and I will not be at your wedding."

"Nah, I'm just playing but thanks for agreeing to this."

"I thought you were going to ask Troy."

"You know you're my number one man."

"I'm hanging up."

"Alright bro talk to you later." Chad smiled

"Fuck you." Chad laughed as he heard the dial tone he was about to go eat lunch when his work phone started to ring again.

"Hello, Coach Danforth speaking."

"She's pregnant?!"

"Hello, Andrea."

"What the fuck Chad, just because you have a fucked up life doesn't mean you have to fuck up hers too."

"Look, Andrea, Imma need for you to calm down. You don't call my job and throw insults at me. I don't know you think you are but you do not get to treat me any type of way. Now I know this situation is not…wait a minute I don't have to explain myself to you. Taylor and I are grown."

"Like hell, you don't! A baby's not a basketball you do know that Chad?"

"You know what Andrea, I'm on my lunch break I'll talk to you later."

"Don't you hang up on-" Chad sighed heavily as he ended the call. He was going to have to talk to Taylor about how her sisters treat him.

"Coach Danforth?" Chad looked up to see the captain of the Varsity Basketball team.

"Aaron, what's up man?"

"Um, I was actually wondering if I could get your advice on something."

"Sure, have a seat man." Aaron walked into the office and took a seat

"So what's on your mind Aaron?"

"Well, you know I'm dating the cheerleader captain Amber."

"Yeah."

"Well, she's pregnant. She just told me before our class together. I don't know what to do. Her mom already hates me because she thinks that I ruined her life, and it doesn't help that my mom and dad don't like Amber; now we're gonna add a baby to this fucked up situation."

"Well speaking from experience, it is very difficult to deal with parents who don't particularly like you. Even though you both are 17 you have to make it clear to both of your parents that it's not about them, it's not even about you guys it's about the baby, and that baby needs to be able to grow up in a nice stable environment and not one where the grandparents can't even be around each other. Now, have you guys told your parents yet?"

"Amber said she told her mom and then she kicked her out."

"Does she have a place to stay?"

"No."

"Ok, well we can't have that happening. Tell her to tell the cheerleading coach so that they can have a meeting with Amber and her mom."

"Alright, we'll see how that works out. I have to tell my mom tonight and I just know that she is going to flip."

"Well that goes for all parents, believe me, my girlfriend is pregnant and her sisters have been blowing up my phone with text messages and voicemails."

"How do you deal with it?"

"I ignore them most of the time. I will say it'll get hard I have many friends in college and high school that was pregnant young. It's not going to get easier."

"I know I told my counselor and she said the same thing. I just don't know what to do. Amber said she might get an abortion. I just might let her. We can't take care of a baby. We both got athletic scholarships to U of A. What are we going to do?"

"There are other options besides abortion Aaron, there's adoption. You could have an older relative take care of the baby until you both are out of college."

"I don't know Coach. I'll talk to Amber after I talk to my mom."

"Alright Aaron, tell me how it goes. If you need anything just let me know."

"Thanks, Coach."

"Anytime Aaron."

* * *

Chad was on cloud nine right now, he was about to be a father and was engaged to the love of his life. Today was the day he was going to take Taylor home. He walked into the room and frowned when she saw Taylor still in bed.

"Babe, what's going on? Get dressed."

"I can't leave today."

"What why?"

"They said I still have a fever."

"And according to hospital policies, we can't release you until your fever is gone." Said a short African American woman.

"What?" Taylor and Dr. Smith shared an amused look before laughing.

"Oh, Chad I'm just playing. I just wanted to play a little joke that's all."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Smith, you must be Ms. Owusu's fiancé. She's been talking about you non-stop today. Congratulations."

"Hey, I'm Chad, and I hope all good things."

"Dr. Smith won't tell anybody that you forget to put the toilet seat down."

"Tay!"

"I'm kidding babe."

"Well, I just signed the discharge papers and you are free to go Ms. Owusu. Please make sure this young lady eats. We want to keep that baby in there for seven more months."

"Alright, thank you, Dr. Smith."

"Anytime Ms. McKessie. You two enjoy your evening."

"Alright let me get dressed and we can go."

* * *

Taylor sighed heavily as she laid down on the bed she shared with Chad. Chad then got on the bed and laid his head in Taylor's lap.

"I missed you, babe." Taylor started to gently play in Chad's hair.

"I've missed you too baby. How was your day?"

"Boring, I talked to Dr. Smith most of the day when she wasn't busy. She even ate her lunch with me. How about you?"

"Tay, I had such a stressful day at school today."

"What happened, babe?"

"Your sisters called me all day and left voicemails."

"Oh my gosh, Chad I am sorry about them."

"Taylor can you please talk to your sisters about respecting me. I can't deal with it anymore and it's starting to get on my damn nerves."

"OK! I'll talk to them."

"Please do."

"I said I will Chad. I'm sorry that happened to you baby."

"It's ok…" Chad was interrupted when someone ringed their doorbell.

"Who's that Chad?"

"I don't know, I'm not expecting anybody. Did your parents or sisters say they were coming by?"

"No."

"Stay here I'll be back."

"Ok." Chad got up and went downstairs to open the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see Aaron who had a black eye and a bloody lip.

"Aaron, what happened man?"

"I told my parents and my dad and I got into a fight."

"Come in man, come on. Taylor! Get me an ice pack."

"Chad what's…Oh my gosh Aaron what happened?"

"Let's talk about it in the living room."

"So, I took your advice and told my parents' Coach and my dad lost it. It took my two older brothers to finally get him off of me."

"I am so sorry Aaron, let me get you something for that cut on your face."

"Thanks, Ms. Taylor."

"Coach, can I ask you something?"

"What's up man?"

"Can I stay here for a while Coach. You know, I don't have anywhere to go Coach. Amber's mom won't let me in her house."

"Aaron, of course, you can stay here."

"What?"

"Oh, Tay you don't mind babe do you?"

"No of course not. You know what babe I think I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm a little tired."

"Ok babe, good night I love you."

"Good night Ms. Taylor."

"Good night Aaron." Taylor ignored Chad and went upstairs to the bedroom.

"Coach I'll take care of this you go to your girl."

"You sure?"

"I don't think she's too happy with you right now."

"You think so? Well, let me at least show you to your room."

After Chad showed Aaron to his room and where everything is he made his way to the bedroom and saw Taylor changing her clothes.

"Taylor are you ok?"

"Yes, Chad I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"…"

"…"

"I just think it's funny that-"

"Oh, so you aren't fine?"

"Chad, I don't mind that Aaron is staying here for a while but I really wished you would've asked me before you made that kind of decision."

"Tay, I know babe, but what I was supposed to do tell him no!"

"You were supposed to talk to me! I live here too Chad! This is **our** house! It's not about you anymore. We're about to have a baby and get married we don't need anything else on our plate Chad."

"Look he's my student I'm not gonna let him walk the streets for the rest of the night!"

"I didn't say that! Chad all I wanted was for you to talk to me about it first. That's all! Gosh, you always turn something into an argument I hate when you do that shit!"

"Tay, I'm sorry for not asking you I own that. But I won't apologize for being a big brother to one of my students."

"Chad, you're missing my point. That's not what…you know what I can't do this with you. I'm going to bed, all of this arguing is not good for the baby. So I'm ending this discussion. GOOD NIGHT!"

"GOOD NIGHT!" Chad turned the lights off and got into bed with his back facing Taylor.

* * *

"Chad?" Taylor whispered

"Hmm?"

"You up?"

"Yeah."

"I can't sleep."

"Me either." Taylor and Chad both sat up and Taylor turned on the lamp on her nightstand

"I'm sorry…" They both said Taylor giggled

"You go first."

"I'm sorry Tay, you were right I should've talked to you before I said Aaron could stay here. If you want in the morning I can tell him that he can't…"

"Chad, no I accept your apology. I probably overreacted, but next time please ask me for you take in any stray dogs. Aaron can stay here as long as he likes."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Chad leaned in to kiss Taylor but she stopped him with her hand. Chad smirked and licked Taylor's palm

"EW!" Taylor quickly pulled her hand back in disgust "You're so nasty!"

"Why did you stop my kiss?"

"You think Imma let you off the hook like that? You invited a whole teenager into our new home without asking me first. You're gonna have to do some serious repair."

"Alright, what do I have to do?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind a dog."

"A dog?"

"Yup." Taylor said popping the 'p'

"What kind?"Chad scooted over and pulled Taylor closer to him. She snuggled into him and laid her head on his chest.

"A cocker spaniel." Taylor beamed looking up at Chad.

"What kind of dog is that again?"

"You know _Lady and the Tramp_?"

"Yeah,"

"The type of dog Lady is."

"Ohhhhh! Boy or girl?"

"Boy," Taylor said without hesitation

"Okay, we can do that." Chad reached for the bedside lamp

"And," Chad sat back up

"Tickets to Hamilton."

"They have a tour-"

"No, I want to see it in New York, on Broadway. Richard Rodgers Theatre. Saturday show, evening."

"Why do you want to see it so bad?"

"It's Hamilton! When's the next time you're gonna see a black man play George Washington and Thomas Jefferson? Besides, oneof the original cast members, Daveed Diggs, reminds me of you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he has hair like yours and I find it very sexy."

"You find my hair sexy?"

"What? Oh no, no, no, Daveed's hair."

"Well then go be with him then." Chad playfully shoved Taylor off of him and pouted. Taylor laughed when she saw Chad's reaction.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings babe?" Chad nodded his head.

"Will a kiss make you feel better?" Chad nodded again, Taylor leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Better?"

"No." Taylor playfully rolled her eyes and kissed his lips.

"How about now?"

"A little bit, you could go a little lower. I wouldn't mind a midnight blowjob. " Taylor lightly smacked his chest and Chad laughed

"Seriously Tay, I'm sorry for not consulting you. Now that we're about to be a family, we need to make these decisions together. I love you Taylor and I'm ready to take this next step with you."

"Aw baby, I love you too. Now let's go to sleep." Taylor turned off her lamp and cuddled with Chad

"So that's a no on the blowjob." Taylor hit Chad with a pillow

"Good night Chad."


	4. Unexpected Part One

**AN: THE NAME QIANA IS PRONOUNCE KEY ANNA. THE ANA IS PROUNOUNCED JUST LIKE ANNA FROM FROZEN.**

Chapter 4: Unexpected, Part One

"Ms. Taylor thanks again for letting me stay here."

"You're welcome Aaron, you're always welcome here. Finish your breakfast you guys are going to be late to school."

Taylor went back in the kitchen and made Chad a to-go plate. She knew that Chad wouldn't have enough time to eat breakfast.

"Good morning!" Chad said running down the stairs."

"Morning Coach."

"Morning Aaron."

"Good morning Chad."

"Good morning Babe." Chad grabbed Taylor by her waist and kissed her passionately. Taylor was caught off at first but kissed him back.

"Um, Coach?" Taylor and Chad pulled away from and Taylor was blushing so hard she looked like an apple.

"Sorry about that Aaron. You ready?"

"Yea, I'll go wait by the car." Aaron grabbed his bags and walked outside.

"Bye Ms. Taylor."

"Bye Aaron."

"Babe, where's my food?"

"Here." Taylor handed Chad is plate

"Thanks Tay." Chad kissed Taylor one more time

"Do you have your bags packed?"

"Yep, you know you could always come with us. Since I'm the coach I get a pretty nice hotel room."

"Chad, I have to go to work."

"But Washington DC is far."

"We can text and FaceTime."

"I guess so."

"Have a safe flight."

"Thanks Taylor, love you babe."

"Love you too." Chad grabbed the plate and was quick out of the house.

Taylor shook her head at her fiancé. Taylor looked at the time and decided to get ready for work herself. Taylor works as a Juvenile Justice Specialist. Taylor's job is to supervise juveniles who are on probation and to also help the transitioning process of being released from a juvenile detention center.

Taylor was halfway dressed when she got a call from her work phone.

"Hello, Taylor Owusu-McKessie."

"Um hi Ms. Owusu, this is DeSean's mother."

"Oh Mrs. Bradley is everything ok? I was just getting ready to stop by there."

"He didn't come home last night. I'm worried about him and you know I have four other kids who are younger than DeSean, I can't be riding around the city all night looking for him."

"Try not to worry Mrs. Bradley, I'll find him for you."

"Thank you Ms. Owusu."

"Anytime, I'll bring him home when I find him. Have a nice day Mrs. Bradley." Taylor sighed heavily she was hoping for an easy day today, but she has to prepare for the unexpected.

* * *

Taylor pulled up at the park and saw her kid, DeSean Jamison. He's 16 years old and has been out of the detention center for about three months and he's already going back to his old ways skipping school, tagging walls, assault and stealing.

"Hey DeSean." Taylor walked up to the teenager and sat beside him on the bench.

"Your mom called me she was worried."

"So?"

"So, you can't just not go home and also you're violating your probation. You're supposed to be in the house at nine o'clock."

"I don't wanna live with my mom no more. Her boyfriend and I always fighting. Why can't I stay with my grandmother?"

"DeSean, remember we had this discussion before. Your grandmother is very old and she doesn't have the energy to take care of a 16 year old."

"I guess so."

"So here's what we're gonna do. We are going to get in my car, I'm going to take you back home to your mom's, and we can have a talk about your living arrangements."

"Fine."

Taylor knocked on the door and a few seconds later DeSean's mom, Qiana answered the door.

"DeSean, baby don't even scare me like that again." Qiana engulfed in a hug.

"I'm sorry Ma."

"Yeah you better be sorry get your behind in this house boy."

"Yes ma'am." DeSean walked inside with Taylor following close behind.

"Thank you so much Ms. Owusu."

"Anytime Mrs. Bradley. I actually wanted to talk to you about DeSean's living arrangements."

"Of course let's all have a seat." They all walk into the living room and Taylor is met with the rest of DeSean's family.

"Ms. Owusu you might not have met all of DeSean's siblings, but these are his younger siblings, this is Paris, Audrey, Jamar, and Adrienne."

"Hi guys." Taylor smiled

"Hello."

"How about you guys go play outside."

"Yes ma'am." The four children got up and raced out to the backyard.

"Ms. Owusu this is my boyfriend, Jason."

"Hello, I'm Taylor Owusu-McKessie nice to meet you." Jason did not take his eyes off of the TV screen and just mumbled a quick hello.

"Please, have a seat Ms. Owusu."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bradley do you mind telling me when DeSean left the house last night?"

"Well, it was around dinner time and DeSean and Jason got into a bit of a disagreement."

"Because that nigga over there don't do shit in this house!"

"Who you think you talking to! I carry my weight here, yo ass just got back from juvie who you think was paying the bills and shit!"

"Both of you shut up! Jason leave DeSean alone…"

"You need to tell your son he needs to stop acting like he grown."

"Jason." Qiana gritted through her teeth ten her attention to DeSean, "DeSean, you need to learn to respect Jason do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." As Taylor witnessed the whole exchange she noticed that Qiana could barely keep things under control. Not only does she have four younger children to worry about but both DeSean and Jason are acting like children, no wonder Qiana can't keep the two off each other's throats.

"Mrs. Bradley, has DeSean and Jason's altercations ever turned physical?"

"Um…you see…"

"Man I'm gone." DeSean stood up to leave but Qiana tried to pull him back down on the sofa.

"DeSean, baby wait."

"No Ma, I can't stay here anymore while you protect him! I'm your son! Your son!"

"DeSean calm down let your mom and I continue our conversation."

"Naw, naw! I can't stay here no more!"

"Let his bitch ass leave then."

"Yo shut the fuck up Jason! Ain't nobody talking to you!"

"What you say?" Jason stood up and got in DeSean's face.

"You heard what I said."

"Qiana you better get your son."

"DeSean just…"

"Ma, you gotta pick either me or him."

"DeSean, I'm sorry baby. I…"

"So you gonna pick this nigga over me?! Your baby boy?"

"DeSean, calm down come on let's go I'll take you to my house and we can work out a living arrangement then."

"Yeah, go on and run you little bitch. You're ass ain't welcome."

DeSean and Taylor were halfway out the door but DeSean turned and quickly approached Jason and before he raised his hand to punch Jason, Jason pulled out a gun from his back pocket and shot DeSean twice.

"DeSean!" Qiana screamed, Qiana pushed Jason out of the way and rushed to DeSean's side

"DeSean baby, baby hang on. We're gonna get you help."

"I'll call 911."

"Jason what did you do?!"

"I don't know." Jason whispered

"What the fuck did you do?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"911, please someone's been shot in the chest twice, he's sixteen. The address is 25 Woodlawn Drive."

* * *

"DeSean Bradley?" Taylor and Qiana looked up at the doctor that entered the waiting room.

"How is he? Is he ok? I'm his mother." Qiana was quick to the doctor's side but Taylor lagged behind, she was having terrible cramps so she didn't feel like moving.

"I'm Dr. Wells and I operated on your son. The bullets went right through him and didn't hit any major arteries he's going to be just fine. We're going to keep him overnight and he should be released within the few next days."

"Oh thank God." Qiana hugged the doctor before she hugged Taylor.

"When can I see him?"

"He's sleeping so I'll let you know when the drugs wear off."

"Oh ok, I'll call the baby sitter real quick." Qiana walked away to the chair she was sitting in

"Are you the social worker?"

"No I'm the Juvie Specialist Taylor Owusu-McKessie. DeSean was just released from juvie so I'm on his case."

"Ok, well when the Social Worker gets here I want to speak with both of you."

"Ok." Taylor sighed heavily, the doctor noticed that Taylor looked a little pale.

"Um, are you ok Ms. Owusu-McKessie?"

"Hm? Yeah I've just…been…cramping…" Taylor then collapsed onto the floor.

Taylor wakes up and she seems numerous doctors surrounding her. She also sees Qiana. She reaches her hand out for her to grab which she gladly accepts.

"I'm right here Ms. Owusu."

"I'm…pregnag…"

"What?"

"Tell them I'm pregnant." Taylor mumbled,

"Oh my gosh, Dr. Wells! She's pregnant."

"Ok people let's get her to OB stat for a sonogram. Walker go page Casey. Let's lift her on three. One, two, three." The doctors lifted Taylor onto the gurney and rolled her down the hall. All the while Qiana is still holding Taylor's hand. They made it to an exam room on the OB floor and Qiana has not left Taylor's side.

"Dr. Casey what exactly happened?" asked a surgical intern

"Looks like an extrauterine pregnancy. We're gonna have to take her to surgery before see bleeds out. You see there? One of her tubes burst. Go prep an OR Richards and page Greene."

"Yes Dr. Casey."

"Ma'am we're going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room."

"I need to be with her! She has no one here!"

"Ma'am you are not allowed pass this point. So, you need to go back to the waiting room and wait just like everyone else."

"Ok, ok, just let me know when she's done."

* * *

Taylor woke up in a hospital bed and couldn't figure out how she got there. She looked over and saw Qiana sleeping in a chair. Taylor cleared her throat which woke up Qiana.

"Hey." Qiana said sleepily.

"You're still here?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to leave before I made sure you were ok."

"You didn't have to…"

"No, it's alright I split my time between DeSean and you."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, they wouldn't tell me because I'm not family."

"Qiana what happened?"

"Taylor…"

"Oh, Ms. Owusu-McKessie you're awake." Said Dr. Casey entering the room.

"I'll just go check on DeSean." Qiana stood up and left the room.

"Doctor?"

"I'm sorry I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Dr. Casey, I operated on you today."

"What happened?"

"Ms. Owusu-McKessie," Dr. Casey sat down on the bed "You suffered from an extrauterine pregnancy and your left fallopian tube burst. I tried everything I could but I couldn't save the tube. There was too much damage."

"And my baby? What about my baby?"

"Ms. Owusu-McKessie I'm so sorry I did everything in my power but, I couldn't save the baby either." Taylor simply nodded her head and just turned over to face the window.

"Ms. Owusu-McKessie we called your fiancé three times but, we couldn't reach him is there anyone else you want me to call?"

"No. I just want to be alone right now."

"Again I am so very sorry." Dr. Casey stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her. When Taylor heard the door closed she broke down. Taylor reached her and grabbed her purse. She reached into her bag and pulled out her cellphone. She called Chad and was sent to voicemail after two rings. Frustrated, Taylor flung her phone at the wall in front of her.

"Damn it!" Taylor cried herself to sleep as she clung the pillow beside her.

Dr. Casey sighed heavily as she placed Taylor's chart on the front desk.

"Parks," Dr. Casey called loudly startling the intern sitting at the desk. "Have we heard back from the fiancé?"

"No not yet Dr. Casey."

"Keep calling him, she needs someone here with her. No one should be doing this alone."


	5. Unexpected Part Two

Chapter 5: Unexpected Part Two

"We showed those Riverdale boys who's the best! I'm so proud of y'all dinner is on me tonight and we eating good! WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS!"

"GET CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!" Chad teams started to cheer loudly

"Alright get changed and we're meeting on the bus in 30." Chad felt his phone vibrate for what felt like the hundredth time today. He finally pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mr. Danforth?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"My name's Dr. Casey, I operated on your fiancée yesterday."

"What?"

Taylor sat in the hospital room and was staring out the window, when she heard a soft knock at her door. A nurse and an intern quietly entered the room

"Ms. McKessie? I'm Dr. Wallace and this is Nurse Manny

"You didn't eat your lunch." Manny said

"I'm not hungry."

"Taylor, you have to eat something."

"Ms. McKessie, if you don't eat I'm going to be forced to—"

"Dr. Wallace, Ms. McKessie, is just worried about your eating habits."

"I'm not starving myself, I just don't want to eat right now."

"Ms. McKessie, as your doctor—"

"Alright, let's give her some space Dr. Wallace."

"I'm admitting her to psych."

"What? You can't do that!"

"I can and I will."

"She just lost a baby and a fallopian tube! You tell me how you feel after that happens to you."

"She's refusing to eat!"

"Just give her more time. She's going through this all alone."

"If she hasn't eaten anything by tomorrow I'm admitting her psych."

"Sir, our earliest flight out is tomorrow at noon."

"No, I need to be out here by tonight!"

"I'm sorry I can't help you." Chad sighed heavily, he pulled put his phone and dialed Taylor's number and was sent to voicemail.

"Well, are there any one-way tickets to Albuquerque?"

"No sir the quickest route is a four-hour layover to Houston and from there you'll have your flight to Santa Fe."

"Santa Fe? Ma'am I need to get to the airport in Albuquerque."

"Sir that's our only route as of right now. Are you going to book this flight?"

"Yeah how much is the ticket?"

"Taylor?" Nurse Manny entered the room

"Hey, I'm just gonna take some vitals is that okay? I see someone sent you some flowers, that's very sweet. So, Dr. Casey got in touch with your fiancé he's on his way. That's good right?" Manny sighed heavily "Look, Dr. Wallace is going to try to admit you to psych and I can only do so much. You don't want to go there though, they're gonna dope you up with meds and you'll never be you again. So, I know it's not the greatest food but you have to eat some food." Taylor laid down and turned her back to Manny.

"The food is nasty."

"Well what kind of food do you like?"

"Jollof rice."

"I'll be back in an hour or two." Manny smirked

"And I don't like Dr. Wallace."

"Don't worry, me either."

Taylor was lying down in the dark when she heard the door open.

"This patient of mine won't even eat, she barely talks."

"She's probably a vegetable." One doctor snickered

"Here's your food Ms. McKessie." Just as the doctors were about to leave the room. Taylor knocked her food off the tray.

"That's it! I'm admitting her to psych!"

"She's a surgical patient and I'm not letting you that do to her." Manny defended

"She's not communicating."

"She threw her food on the floor, she's communicating."

"I'm the doctor you're just the nurse and I'm admitting her."

"No, you're not Dr. Wallace."

"Dr. Casey."

"Dr. Wallace you are officially off this case and off my service not get your ass out of my department. GO!"

"Nurse Manny, tell Ms. McKessie her sister-in-law is here."

"Ms. McKessie, your sister-in-law is here to see you."

"Hey Taylor." Taylor sat up and started to cry

"Oh Tay." Gabriella rushed over and hugged her friend "I was afraid they wouldn't let me come in if I wasn't family."

"I lost the baby Gabi." Taylor cried into Gabriella's shoulder

"I'm so sorry honey." They both pulled away from the hug

"Why aren't you at Stanford?"

"I wasn't going to stay there while my best friend was in the hospital. As soon as I heard I got the first flight out here."

"Where's Troy? Is he parking?"

"We broke up."

"What?"

"He cheated but this is about you." Gabriella held up a takeout bag

"I stopped by our favorite food truck by East High."

"The two chili cheese dogs?"

"Extra onions, now scoot over."

After Gabriella and Taylor ate their food, they were sitting contently in silence and watching a Harry Potter marathon on FreeForm.

"So, when did when you and Troy break up."

"Tay…" Gabriella groaned

"Please talk to me Gabi."

"I saw the messages he was cheating on me for about three months. That's it, there's nothing left to tell."

"Chad hasn't been answering his phone."

"He's not here?"

"And I broke my stupid phone so I have no way of contacting him."

"He should be here Taylor! You just lost—"

"I know Gabi, don't you think I know that? I was all alone for two days. My parents don't even know because I wanted a chance to grieve with my fiancé who isn't here yet."

"I'm here Tay okay? How about you take a nap and I'll call your sisters and parents."

"Thanks so much Gabi, I'm so happy to you're here with me."

"Taylor, you're my best friend, I'll be here as long as you need me to."

"Hello, everyone this is your captain speaking. We've run into a severe thunderstorm, we're going to experience some heavy turbulence. Please stay in the seats." Chad checked the time on his phone, at this rate he probably wouldn't be in Albuquerque until tomorrow.

"Just hold on Taylor, I'm on my way."

The next day Taylor had been visited by her sisters and parents and Gabriella stayed by her side the whole time. It was now almost nine o'clock at night and still no sign of Chad.

"Gabi can you call him again?"

"Sure."

"She doesn't have to."

"Chad?"

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Chad practically runs over to Taylor. He leans in to kiss her bu Taylor backs away.

"Taylor?"

"Um, Gabi can you pick us up some dinner?"

"Sure thing." Gabriella eyed Chad as she left the room.

"Where have you been Chad?"

"My phone was off babe, I was in the middle of a game."

"I was all alone Chad, I needed you."

"Taylor baby but I'm here now!"

"You weren't here!"

"My phone was on vibrate Taylor? What did you expect me to do? I'm here aren't I?"

"Almost two days later! I called you Chad!"

"MY PHONE WAS ON VIBRATE!"

"Leave my room now."

"Are you kidding me? I busted my ass to get here Taylor."

"I said get out please."

"Fine." Chad stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. Taylor let out a broken sob and cried into her hands.


	6. Silent Treatment

Chapter 6: The Silent Treatment

"Remember, to take it easy. No strenuous activity or stress. Now we'll see you later on next week for a follow-up. Here's my card it has my number on it. Don't hesitate to call." Nurse Manny said with a sad smile. Taylor nodded her head and he placed a supportive arm on her shoulder.

"Is your fiancé taking you home?"

"Yeah, how long am I going to be out of work?"

"Well, you did have abdominal surgery so I would say three weeks at the most if you follow doctor's orders."

"Okay, do I have to leave in a wheelchair?"

"Hospital rules."

"Hey, Tay." Chad entered the room and Taylor looked away from him. Manny and Chad exchanged a look before turning their attention back to Taylor.

"I have the car out front, ready to go."

"Nurse Manny, may you please escort me to the car." Manny looked at Chad apologetically and Chad nodded his head.

* * *

The tension was thick between Chad and Taylor it was almost as if there was a mountain separating the two.

"So, Aaron moved back in with his parents." Taylor ignores her fiancée and stared out of the car window.

"I talked to his parents and everything's somewhat okay. Troy called me too, he's thinking about you." Chad glanced at Taylor out of the corner of his eye, and she continued to look out of the window.

"I finally listened to your 'Hamilton' CD. I gotta say, it's probably the greatest thing I've ever heard in my life." Chad was met with more silence and he sighed heavily

"Tay, I don't know what else to do babe. I must've said sorry a million times. I'm really trying here. I called Andrea, she's gonna meet us at the house. She's gonna stay with you while I'm a work for the next few days. You know, make sure you take it easy."

Chad pulled into their driveway and before he could get a chance to, Taylor had already opened the car door and was on her way to the front door.

Taylor opened the front door and was immediately met with her sister Andrea suffocating her in a hug.

"Oh Taylor, I'm so so sorry that this happened."

"Thanks, Andrea, I'm actually happy to see you."

"I mean, this might've been a blessing in disguise," Taylor looked pulled away from the hug and looked at her older sister in disbelief

"You and Chad aren't ready for a baby, let alone a marriage. Maybe, this was God telling you guys to wait, or you know, not get married."

"Andrea, so nice to see you," Chad said sarcastically as he closed and locked the door. "and your bags are still in the living room."

"Oh yeah, I was waiting for you to come back so you could carry them to my room."

"Don't bother," Taylor said still looking at her sister.

"What are you talking about Taylor, I'm here to help."

"You've overstayed your welcome. I want you out of this house."

"Taylor—"

"Now!" Taylor brushed past her sister and stormed upstairs to her room. Andrea looked at Chad for assistance who shrugged his shoulders.

"You better call yourself an Uber there, Andy." Chad picked up Taylor's bags and jogged up the stairs. When he entered their bedroom Taylor was already changing out of her clothes.

"Thanks for asking Andrea to leave—"

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for me. I don't need anyone else in this house that I don't want to be around." Once Taylor was nude she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out Chad." Taylor walked into the adjoining bathroom and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Chad was in the kitchen cooking dinner for him and Taylor. She entered the kitchen and went straight for the take out drawer and pulled out a menu for the Thai place.

"Oh, I'm cooking babe. You don't have to order anything. I'm making your favorite stir fry."

"No thanks, not hungry."

"Taylor!" Taylor walked back up to their bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"I don't know what to do man, she's been avoiding me ever since she's been home." Chad decided to get out of the house to do some shopping. While he was out he called Jeremy to ask for some advice.

" _Man, she's probably still mad at you and still hurting about the baby."_

"It was my baby too, I'm hurt."

" _Then tell her that, but gently. Don't be all macho man. Try to talk to her."_

"Yeah, I'll talk to her. I'm out doing some shopping, you know try to warm her up."

" _Chad, what the fuck are you trying to buy?"_

"She said she wanted a dog, so that's what I'm about to buy."

" _Chad, I don't know, maybe wait until you guys are talking to each other again."_

"This might make her start talking to me."

" _Whatever man, do you. I gotta get going, Simone looks like she's about to cut my dick off."_

"Man, what did you do?"

" _My Mama's been mean to Simone while I'm at work."_

"Yeah, go handle that man. I'll talk to you later. Bye"

" _Bye, man."_

Chad started to look around the pet shop and a worker approached him.

"Can I help you today sir?"

"Uh yeah, do you guys have the dog from Lady and the Tramp?"

* * *

"Taylor! I'm back, I have something for you, babe." Chad places the dog kennel down on the ground and took the puppy out. He adjusted the bow around its neck and stood proudly at the foot of the steps waiting for Taylor.

Taylor walked out the bedroom and raised her eyebrow at Chad, she slowly walked down the steps and approached her fiancé.

"What's this?"

"A dog, well a cocker spaniel puppy. I figured I get started on that list you gave me. I'm still working on the Hamilton tickets." Chad handed the dog to Taylor.

"It's a boy right?"

"Yeah, last one. I was looking up some names on the way home—"

"Peggy."

"I really liked Playa-wait but it's a boy."

"I know and I want to name him Peggy."

"But—" Taylor gave Chad a look and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, Peggy it is."

"Why did you get the dog?"

"Taylor, I know that this won't solve all of our problems, but I hope it's a step. I'm really sorry for not being there, I don't know if I can forgive myself."

"No, I'm sorry too. I did some thinking too and I was a little bit too hard on you. I love you Chad."

"I love you too Taylor." The hugged for the first in what felt like forever. The puppy yelping made them pull away from each other. Taylor placed Peggy on the floor and he started to explore the house. Chad pulled Taylor in for another hug and Taylor to cry on his shoulder.

"We lost the baby."

"I know, babe, I know."

* * *

 **AN: I don't particularly like this ending, I may edit it throughout the rest of the week, but here's Chapter 6. I know I've been MIA but hopefully, that'll change! If there are any Hamilton fans or anyone who wants to read some new stories, I have two Hamilton fics, that are up! There's more drama to come with Taylor and Chad! Stay tuned!**


End file.
